Psalm of Hope
by Morncreek
Summary: [No specific TF universe] From one young alien race to an older race, a heartfelt call for aid is made that they believe will be answered. Author commentary within. Complete.
1. the Invocation

_This came to me one late night as I listened to the music of an anime music video on YouTube called "Rodimus' Destiny". The song is named _Farewell _by Apocalyptica; very heartfelt music, not to mention that one part of the refrain has a two or three notes of the original TF theme. Moving on: Considering the long lifespan of a Transformer, and how sometimes legend becomes religion instead of myth (especially with less-developed cultures) over millenia... I imagine this would be a shamanic prayer, passed on by generation, of an alien race that encountered a certain group of Transformers hundreds - perhaps thousands - of solar cycles ago while the race was quite young._

_

* * *

_**  
Psalm of Hope, First Verse (Invocation)**  
_written 11 March 07_

Herein lay the tales of the Ancients  
Wise, Just, and Merciful are their names  
Beauty and Glory are theirs forever  
Their Love always freely given  
We will remember them  
In our hearts they have remained, do remain, will remain  
History nevers dies, it only changes  
And we will change with it  
Moving ever onward to the future without end  
Its beacon of Light guiding us, we will not stray  
Calling us by name Home to them  
By their Grace, there we will find  
Peace to heal the wounded heart  
Compassion to mend the torn mind  
Salvation for the sullied soul  
In them we place the Faith of our Nations  
The Hope of our fathers, mothers, sisters, brothers  
Here now is our plea  
The desire shared with them  
The fate entwined with theirs  
Protect life, Ancients  
As You did so long ago for our ancestors  
Protect life, Champions  
Protect life, dearest Friends  
Protect us, Autobots


	2. Veneration of the Righteous

_A/N: Mostly listened to _Center of the Sun _by Conjure One, a very hopeful song I think. Once more, the perspective of an alien race that has taken the legends created by the actions of the Autobots so long ago and built a religion from it. In this one, it seems the Autobots had some time to relate their own history and mythology before leaving the planet. _Lo'thanar _is the universe; it refers to the race's old belief that the universe is a tapestry with the stars and their planets formed where the threads weave together, thus the word literally translates as "the loom with stars". _

_For _Blaza _and _Stelartron.

* * *

**Psalm of Hope, Second Verse, First Part (Veneration of the Righteous)**  
_written 18 March 07 ; rewritten 09 April 07_

There is among the Ancients  
One whose Wisdom surpasses all   
Truly said to have the Timeless Wisdom  
Spanning the threads of Lo'thanar  
Unbroken from the First, Prima,  
To the one who will be Last when  
Strife meets its end, Peace reigns  
And all are One  
Together with his Valiant warriors they do strive   
Upholding the noble ideals with Love, and Mercy  
Against the Evil which desecrates Freedom and Life  
Wielding weapons of War as tools of last resort  
The Ancients stumble only to rise again   
Stronger, wiser, truer  
Together the Autobots will be victorious  
For they are few in number  
Yet are One in spirit.


	3. Sorrow for the Wicked

_Song inspiration:_ Until It Sleeps _by Apocalyptica from the AMV "Memoria", which can be found at animemusicvideos dot org. My apologies for the long wait. It just took me a long time to translate from their language to ours. Also, we finally learn the name of the race and their sun!_ Shio _means "light", but in this context "life light" is a better fit;_ Shaon _roughly translates as... well... I'm still working on that "translation", sorry, but it is pronounced 'shay-own'._

* * *

**  
Psalm of Hope, Second Verse, Last Part (Sorrow for the Wicked)**  
_written 08 April 2007_

They are the antithesis of the Ancients  
They are the scourge upon the galaxy  
A carved swathe of Ruin left as their wake  
Spanning star to star to our own beloved Shio  
The Ancients protected us then but also guided  
Our Friends taught us to shun our anger, our hatred, the thirst for revenge  
"Justice must be rendered, yet remember  
Keep compassion and mercy in your sparks of life  
Be not heartless as the Decepticons are."  
Even now the pain of destruction and loss continue to throb but  
We remember  
And learn  
Within and through Lo'thanar is the Balance  
Every thing must give obeisance to it  
Light and Dark, Life and Death  
Peace and Struggle  
Even the wicked must be counterpart to the righteous  
Sorrow we feel for them, for the role they must play  
To teach us what is good and precious by perpetrating evil  
In the end, their woes will be greater than  
The grief of all the Shaon.


	4. the Benediction

_Songs:_ Lament of the Highborn_, sung by Sylvanas Windrunner in the game World of Warcraft. You can find it on YouTube dot com by using the search terms (without the quote marks) "Sylvanas song". _It's A Fine Day (ATB Remix) _by Miss Jane. You may hear it in the YouTube video "The Hillsbrad Dream" by snobaste. _

_A/N: This is the last of the Psalm of Hope. I attempted to encapsulate the emotions and thoughts, but I think I did not succeed - it's too short, at least. Still, I am proud of myself for finishing the "story", even if the first chapter is the only decent one. I thank you very much for reading._

* * *

**  
Psalm of Hope, Third Verse (Benediction)**  
_written 22 Apr 07, revised 27 Apr 07_

So long a time has passed - ages born and ages died -  
Wars, collapses, tyrants, diseases  
Tempering our Resolve  
Strengthening our Will  
Yet the enemy has discovered us anew  
The fortifications of metal are shattered  
Our cities burned to rubble and our people scattered  
Parents and children torn from each other but  
The foundation of our Hope remains  
It shines ever brighter as our world grows darker  
It allows us to smile as we cry  
We entrust still the Faith of our Nations  
And the Hope of our People to you  
Aid life, Guardians  
Aid life, cherished Ancients  
Aid us, Autobots.


End file.
